


Wings and Things

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Boys In Love, Caring, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nesting, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Short & Sweet, Steve Feels, SteveTonyTober2020, Tony Feels, Wingfic, soft steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Tony, like most singles, didn't have a proper nest. He had his couch in his workshop, the most private sleeping place of his.Until Steve decided it was time for him to make the first move and change that fact.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Wings and Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenE/gifts).



> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 5: Wings
> 
> I would like to gift this story to QueenE as a thank you present. Although we don't know each other, it always makes me smile to read your kind comments. Almost a year ago you asked me if I were to write a sequel and/or prequel to my wingfic "Feathery White" (which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922762 ) and I told you that I was thinking about it. Up until now I didn't find inspiration to continue the story and I'm really sorry about that. I hope you will enjoy this little getting-together prequel!
> 
> Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language, therefore I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors!

Tony was suspicious.

Something was going on in his tower and he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was. It had started three months ago and reached a new peak last weekend.

Half a year had passed since the rest of the Avengers had moved into his tower after the battle against Loki. It had taken some time for all of them to get along, all of them were used to being solitary, except for maybe Clint and Natasha who sometimes took missions together and maybe Thor who had been raised as a prince, but was on his own ever since he decided to travel the realms. Now those six weird, unique personalities were living together. They bickered, sometimes even argued, and constantly managed to ruffle somebody's feather. Literally and metaphorically.

But things had calmed down after a settling-in period. Bruce had his own cupboard for his tea, Thor made sure to leave some Poptarts for the rest of the team, Clint and Natasha finally learned to put away their weapons after cleaning them on the coffee table, Cap established a training schedule for all of them and Tony tried to be always on time for team dinner.

Speaking of food, here was the thing. He started to find food in weird places. It kept appearing magically. He was sure that he didn't bring a sandwich down to his workshop, but here it was. Laying innocently next to his elbow, waiting to be eaten. His dark wings shuffled with jumpiness. He also noticed that Cap – Steve – made a habit to visit him in his workshop almost daily. He brought him hot cocoa when his toes were cold from the concrete floor. Tony suspected that Steve was the magic food fairy. He appreciated the gestures and felt his face heat whenever the blond fell asleep on his shoulder during team movie night.

Tony didn't want to admit it, but Steve's kind and kind of bashful behavior had made Tony look at him differently. He started to see the shy gentleman from a poor neighborhood under the hard shell of the battle-tested warrior, and he started to fall for that man.

Tony's battered wings weren't pretty. The crimson feathers with tiny black tips were damaged in some spots and he could no longer fly without the Iron Man suit for support, since his captivity in the desert, where he also got the first reactor. Still, they were sensitive to his emotions and Tony felt them wanting to present in front of Steve. Whenever he felt them shiver full of anticipation he fled the room to hide from Cap. This game of cat-and-mouse started to really get to him when one late evening, he found himself being confronted by Steve in the hallways, on the way to his penthouse suite.

“Hi, Tony.” He started, and there was that adorable pink dusting his face. “If you have the time, I'd like to show you... I mean, I want to give you something, er, no… I mean, uh, I _made_ something. For you.”

Fascinated and definitely distracted by Steve's shuffling wings he nodded and followed the larger man into- wait, Tony's own quarters? The soldier walked like he's on a mission an only stopped when they're in front of the brunet's own bedroom.

“What's going on, Steve?” He felt his own blush get stronger. A bedroom could mean a lot of things, Tony felt his wings shiver.

Steve looked at him over his shoulder and bit his bottom lip. Tony stared at the movement. Then Steve opened the door without another word and gestured for Tony to come in. He stopped in his tracks, his breath was taken away. Somehow over the last 72 hours that Tony had spent in his workshop in a work binge, Steve had managed to turn his empty and impersonal bedroom into the most comfortable nest the engineer had ever laid eyes upon. There were blankets, pillows of every size, throws and soft pads, everything was a soft, light blue which was being accentuated by dark red and copper. Some candles were next to a steaming cup of aromatic tea and the whole ensemble practically screamed longing, trust and love…

He turned around to look at Steve who had stayed near the door as if he wanted to be able to flee the room, if Tony decided to be a total dick and laugh in his face at his earnest feelings.

“You built me a nest?” Tony's voice was a whisper. Nesting was usually only done by couples or families, it was an extremely intimate thing. Tony, like most singles, didn't have a proper nest. He had his couch in his workshop, the most private sleeping place of his.

“Yeah, I hope you- I hope you like it.” Steve had stared at the ground up until then, but he raised his gaze to look into Tony's eyes and his beautiful white and dark blue wings shuffled and unfurled from behind his back, until they were outspread in all their glory, presenting themselves. “Would you- I mean, maybe we could, uh...”

Tony stared at the man, this gorgeous man, in front of him and he felt his own wings flutter. He let his instincts take over and his own feathered limbs started to spread as well. Coming closer to Steve, who was still stumbling over his own words, he stood up on tiptoes and pressed his lips carefully to the blonde's. Gentle hands came up to cradle his face and Steve returned the innocent kiss wholeheartedly. When they broke apart to come up for air, Steve pressed his forehead to Tony's and smiled.

“Are you free tonight? How about we inaugurate our nest together?” Tony's voice was still barely a whisper.

But Steve's smile was probably the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen and he returned it joyfully.


End file.
